Equation
by There's Nothing on the Radio
Summary: Harry plus Ginny plus Bathroom stall minus Adult supervision plus The lustful spell woven by temptaion equals Hot Heavy... well yo uknow the rest.


(A/N: first Ginny and Harry fan fic give me a break lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter but my copy of the movies.

Chapter: "Make me screm your name"

Ginny was in her room studying at her desk.

"I hate homework" she said under her breath.

Her window was wide open and a light breeze blew through. It was a moonless night.

"_I wonder what Harry's doing?_" Crossed her mind along with "_Why the hell am I doing this homework?_"

She rested her head in her hand that was propped up on her elbow. She sighed and looked blankly at the wall in front of her. All over it were pictures of her and Harry. She stuck her hand out and rubbed a picture that had a picture of Harry smiling on it. She smiled.

Just then she heard a cooing sound come from her window. She turned around and a familiar white owl stood there perched on her window sill turning his head side to side. She went over and took a small piece of parchment that was tied to his leg. She then had him perch himself on her arm and held him out of the window. She raised her window slightly and then he flew off into the night.

She plopped down on her bed and unfolded the parchment. She read it out loud.

_Ginny, _

_Meet me by the girls Bathroom in 25 minutes._

_-Harry_

Ginny made sure that she had read the letter correctly. Was it true that Harry wanted her? Then a shed of doubt covered her being. What if he just wanted to talk about something he was scared about talking about in the common room? Or what if he was confiding in her about Cho once again, Oh how Ginny was tired of hearing about that Asian wench(A/N: yes I know it sounds racist but in reality I love Asians with a passion lol). She wondered wether she should go or not. She decided for the idea and got up off of the bed. She was in her pajamas at the time. A turquoise silk night gown.

"I'll just go in this" she decided and headed out the door.

She had gotten to where Harry told her to meet him. It was a little cold, and she clutched herself tightly.

"Maybe I should have worn my robes" she said allowed.

"I think you look fine the way you are" a voice said from behind him.

She slowly turned around to be met with the touch of Harry's lips on her own. She was amazed at how soft they were. Harry held her by her waist and dipped her slightly. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his raven hair. Her tongue made it's way into Harry's mouth. Harry let her control this sensual kiss that they were sharing. Harry picked her up and kicked open the door to the bathroom. He took her to a empty stall. He kicked open that door and Ginny grabbed it for second with one hand. He pushed her up against the side of the stall and felt her breast while his and her tongues kept playing. In between heavy moans and touching mouths Ginny managed to say something.

"Oh Harry..."

She began to moan again as Harry took her erect nipple in his mouth. He moved up to her neck and nibbled on it softly. Ginny threw her hands up and grabbed the edge of the top of the stall. She straddled Harry tightly as he undid his belt and pants. Ginny wasn't wearing any underwear and neither was Harry. She wrapped her hands around his neck again as he stuck himself in her. She moaned loudly not caring that someone might hear her. All she could t hink about was the feeling of Harry inside of her. Harry began to breath heavily and he grinned at the pleasurable face that Ginny was making.

"How is it?" He asked in a husky voice.

She leaned forward and her mouth was next to his ear.

"Make me scream your name..." She whispered before letting out a aspirated moan right in his ear.

Harry thrusted into her faster and harder. Ginny moaned louder and longer. The passion and pleasure over took them as they made each other say each others names. The heat intensified as their colliding bodies gave into the unspeakable temptation that had spawned this unforgettable moment. Harry gave one last thrust and ejaculated inside of Ginny. She could feel his "Presence" inside of her. She laughed a little.

"What's...so...funny?" Harry said trying to catch his breath.

Ginny leaned forward again and kissed Harry's sweating neck. She licked from his neck, to his ear.

"I didn't think I would enjoy it that much that's all" she whispered.


End file.
